Miracles Happen in the Strangest Ways
by Shadow Weaver and Ikira
Summary: Tai and Matt's constant fights are always getting on everyone's nerves. They just won't stop. Then, one day, they meet an evil-looking Digimon with evil plans. Will Tai and Matt be able to put aside their fight in time to save their friends? Or not...
1. Bring It On

Miracles Happen in the Strangest Ways  
  
Notes: My first Digimon fic, don't know if it's going to be Yaoi or not. I'll admit, I stole some ideas from other fics. Sorry about that, it's just you get me thinking and then ARGH! So, if you see anything you recognize, I'm just borrowing it. I make no claim.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, I don't own A Digimon, I don't even own half this plot! Ah well, a girl can dream, can't she? (I don't think I even own that DISCLAIMER! Oi.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "My God, Tai. You're such a jerk!" Matt shouted just before he pounced on the other boy. Tai growled low in his throat as he was attacked, but fought just as fiercely back. While Matt had punched him in the jaw, he aimed for the blonde's stomach. However, Matt twisted out of the way in time, with only a glancing blow to his side as a reward. Soon the boys were locked in a rough scuffle and rolling on the desert floor.  
  
Sora sighed. This was the third time this week that the two boys had started a fight. On Monday, it had been about whether the whole group would stick together to find food for the night, seeing as it was safer (Matt's opinion), or whether they should send two or three people out, because then it would be easier (Tai's idea). In the end, they had fought so long that everyone was too tired to look, and the group had to go hungry.  
  
On Wednesday, they had come to a fork in the road. One way led to an eerie-looking village, the other to a spooky- looking forest. Tai thought they should go through the forest, because it was the quickest way to their destination, the ocean. Matt wanted to go to the village to stock up on supplies like food and medicine. They ended up compromising that they would ignore the road and head through a grassy plain instead. It had been one boiling walk.  
  
Now it was Saturday, the end of the week, and the two were at it again, this time about whether they should rest in a cave they found to escape the heat of the day (Matt), or whether they should go on to reach Puppetmon's forest by evening. They had gotten lost, you see, on the way to Piedmon's world, and had tried to backtrack. Except they ended up right back where they started the whole thing, Shellmon's beach.  
  
Sora personally wanted to go on, but one look around her told her that she was the only one. Mimi was fanning Palmon and herself with her hat, sweating like crazy. Tentomon was trying his hardest to cool Izzy down with his wings, but it wasn't working. Gomamon was laying in Joe's arms, to dehydrated to move. Both TK and Kari were lying against each other, breathing heavily with their exhausted Digimon resting in their laps. Agumon seemed the only one who could take the heat, but he was a fire lizard, so that wasn't surprising. Poor Gabumon was practically dying in that big fur of his. He was lying on the ground, panting. And her own Biyomon was lying against her leg, weakly fanning herself with a wing.  
  
That did it. They needed to make a decision, and NOW!  
  
"Alright!" She screamed. Immediately, both boys froze and everyone else looked up. Sora fumed, "That does it! You two have been constantly fighting all week! I am sick and tired of watching you act like children!" Both TK and Kari huffed at this, but she ignored them. Instead she continued to glare at the holders of Courage and Friendship, "You need to come to a compromise. Personally, I think we should go into that cave, because everyone here is dying of heat! Tai, I'm ashamed of you!" She shouted, turning on their 'leader' with fire in her eyes, "You're fighting in front of your little sister, setting a bad example for her! Plus, I would think you'd be worried for her heath, seeing as last time she walked through a desert, she almost died of a fever!" She snuck a glance at the youngest girl. She seemed a bit indignant, but also understanding. Then it was Matt's turn.  
  
"And you, Matt!" He flinched at her shout, "You're the holder of Friendship! Yet you fight with your friends every chance you get. You're also setting a bad example for TK." A snort came from the Keeper of Hope, but that was it. Sora went on, "Plus, your Digimon had practically passed out in the heat, I would think-" she never finished the sentence. There was a cry of surprise from Agumon, and then one of horror from Matt. Then he was gone from her sight. She turned around and found him cradling Tsunomon, the others crowded around him. The In-Training form was gasping from the heat, and Matt was filled with fear. The Keeper of Love's anger all died away at the look on his face. It was one of despair. She sighed again, and then turned to the brunette still cowering below her. He may have had the crest of Courage, but even the bravest of men knew their life was in danger when Sora was angry with them.  
  
"Come on Tai, let's get everyone into that cave," she said quietly, and he nodded. Sora reached out a hand, and he took it. Still a bit nervous, Agumon's partner rubbed the back of his neck. Sora smiled, "Sorry for yelling at you guys. But every word I said was true, and it needed to be said," Tai just nodded again, and suddenly, the awkwardness evaporated. The two Digidestined soon walked over to the group.  
  
"Come on guys, we need to get out of this sun," Tai ordered. Mimi and Izzy both looked up, but everyone else kept their eyes on Tsunomon. Tai frowned, then shouted at the top of his lungs, "Tsunomon will be okay as long as we all get to that cave over there!" the group jumped, and soon everyone complied. Everyone that is, except Matt.  
  
"Hey Matt, we're going into the cave, just like you wanted," Tai whispered to the taller boy. Matt seemed to be in some kind of trance. Tai tried waving his hand in front of Matt's face. The result was a hard punch to his cheek. He landed a few feet away, half from the strength of the hit, half from surprise. He looked up at Matt to see the coldest, most furious look in his eyes. The only time he had ever seen the blonde like this was when Cherrymon had tricked him into thinking that Tai was his enemy and had to be destroyed.  
  
"This isn't over," Matt hissed in a voice as cold as his eyes, then stomped off to the cave. Tai sat there for a moment, then slowly got up and began to follow him. When both boys' had finally joined up with the others, the punch Matt had given him had turned a nasty black. However, all the others knew better than to ask. And yet, someone still asked, "Ouch kid, what did you do to yourself?"  
  
It took them five seconds to realize the voice belonged to none of them.  
  
They weren't alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. People Asking Why

Miracles Happen in the Strangest Ways: Part 2

Notes: Uh, hi? Sorry, but it's 1:30 a.m, I got up early this morning, and I ran into a wall this afternoon. I'm not in a good mood, I'm not in the right mood/feeling/writing crap/whatever-the-hell, and I'm not in my right mind. Lack of sleep, a movie night with your mom, and a couple of sugary pops can do that to ya. So in other words, this part is going to suck. Oh, and as a side-note, I'm going away to summer camp for one week, so I wont be here. That's just one more thing to add to my foul mood, seeing as I hate the great outdoors. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here writing my stories, so be thankful or regretful or whatever. So, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to see at least 10 reviews when I get back. It might cheer me up. Of course I doubt anyone is reading right now, so why am I even writing this. I'd better get on to the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Every single one of them stiffened, their eyes searching the darkness for the unseen person. None of them were sure if it was friendly, or an enemy, but they weren't taking any chances. The Digimon, each at their partners' side were tensed, ready to Digivolve with a thought (excluding Tsunomon, for he couldn't really do much of anything at the moment, for he was too weak). Agumon growled, and slowly, as to not attract attention, Tai's hand reached down and he clutched the reassuring item that was his Digivice. 

It made him feel much better to know that it was nearby so his partner could get stronger to protect them. It was a thing he was very glad he had, for if he had not, he would have been dead long ago. This item in his hand had helped save his life countless times before. It had rescued him from Leomon's wrath when Devimon controlled him. It had gotten him home and back to the digital world after Myotismon had been defeated. Even now it comforted him, and inwardly, he smiled. It was this little object that meant so much to him and his fight to save the worlds. He gripped the device a bit tighter, and then decided to give the order to Digivolve, just in case it **was** an enemy. Better to pardon ones' self for startling an acquaintance then to no longer have the ability.

"Alright everyone," He called breaking the tense silence. The others jumped, including the Digimon, but they could not tell if the figure invisible in the darkness had done so as well. But that didn't matter. Right now, he had to concentrate on protecting his friends. True, he did push them a little too hard at times, but he always tried to do what was best for them. And at the moment, they told him it was time to take it up a notch. Tai quickly held up his Digivice into the air to catch the others' attention, "It's time to Digiv-"

But Tai never finished his sentence, for suddenly, the figure from the shadows revealed herself. By flying up into the airspace between the cave roof and ground, letting out a terrible screech that would have made Bansheemon proud, and dived down, snatching Tai's Digivice straight out of his hand.

Everyone froze.

"Well now," the Digimon began, "We can't have you going around making your destruction hard on me, can we?" The fallen-angel-type grinned. Tai looked at the expression and was reminded strongly of a shark or a wolf, right before it went for the kill. He gulped, letting his empty hand fall back down to his side. This was bad. Now their two strongest Digimon were down, because Tsunomon was too tired to Warp-Digivolve, and Agumon couldn't without the Digivice. His reassuring item was gone, bouncing up and down it the creature's hand. Tai watched it for a few seconds, a look of longing fleeting across his face. Then he decided to study the thief.

She was a human-like Digimon with long, black hair braided behind her. Every patch of skin that was visible, and that was quite a lot, was covered in strange black tattoos, which contrasted drastically with her white skin. Six black angel wings were spread behind her, and her red eyes displayed amusement. A smirk crossed her blue lips, a single fang poking out between them. She noticed him staring, and instantly her claws closed around the Digivolving tool, it's up and down trip cut short. He growled at her quietly, and she only smirked wider.

"Who are you and what the **hell** do you want?" he spat to the woman. He was trying to intimidate her the best he could, although he knew that she knew that he was useless without his Digivice. He didn't actually expect her to be nervous, but her reaction was so bizarre that he stared anyways. She laughed at him.

"You stupid boy!" She cackled, trying her hardest to stop the laughs erupting from her mouth, "Here I am, holding your precious toy, and you think you can demand anything from me, even a simple answer? Oh the irony!" And she was off again, into another laughing fit. Tai growled low in his throat, preparing to pounce on her. It would most likely be a very stupid idea, and he would probably pay for it with his life, but he had to shut the damn thing up! And if that wasn't bad enough, she was insulting him, insulting the Digidestined, and generally being very annoying. Plus, he had to get his Digivice back. So he prepared to do the stupidest, and probably the last thing of his life.

But then something even more shocking happened.

Matt beat him to it.

"Shut UP!" The Bearer of Friendship snarled before launching himself at the laughing demon. She stopped her hysterics just long enough to look up and see a boy flying right for her. Then Matt was on top of her, trying his hardest to beat her up. She struggled for a few moments, while the others watched in shock, before he was blasted back by a flash of the Digimon's attack. He slammed into the wall, slid down it, then lay still.

"MATT!" TK screamed as he ran over to his unmoving older brother. However, he never made it. He was suddenly snatched up by the Fallen Angel, who was snarling at him, showing off her sharp fangs. TK sobbed, then began kicking and squirming, trying to get away from the monster's claws. She grunted, as if disgusted, and then she threw him against the wall as well. TK screamed, but by some strange magic, he didn't slide down the wall like his brother. And yet, his scream awoke his older brother from the shackles of unconsciousness. The older blonde looked up to see the Digimon sweep her wings wide and scream out an attack.

"Demon WING!" she cried, and all the Digimon were knocked back into the wall by a black beam coming from her wings. Matt wasn't surprised they were all defeated already, for without Tai to lead them, the group of other Digidestined panicked and forgot to Digivolve their Digimon. The evil Digimon smiled to herself, seeing that the biggest danger was out of the way. It made Matt want to throw up. His brother was pinned against the wall by some invisible magic, his Digimon was too tired to be able to help, his friends' Digimon were all out of the fight, just lucky to be alive, Tai was frozen, unable to do anything because of the loss of his Digivice, still held tightly in the woman's grasp, and he was sitting uselessly on the floor, to weak to move or do anything to help.

"Demon WING!" she screamed again, and this time each of the Digidestined found themselves in a similar predicament as TK. Each was pressed against the wall by an unseen, but very powerful force. All tried struggling for a moment, but soon gave up. Mat sighed, then looked around. He had failed his brother again. Now everyone would die, and it was because he was too weak to do anything about it. It was all his fault. Then, his gaze landed on the person beside him.

Tai.

All his depression boiled into anger.

This was all Tai's fault. If he hadn't pushed everyone so hard, they might have had the energy to fight. If he hadn't held his Digivice up in the air as if to say 'take-it-and-then-you-can-kill-us' they would have had at the very least Greymon to fight, for Agumon had the most energy. If he hadn't just frozen and made everyone panic like that, they might have come up with a plan to beat this monster. It was all Tai's fault.

"This is all **your** fault," Matt hissed at the brunette. Tai looked up, his mouth open in an expression of shock and outrage, "**My** fault? How is this **my** fault?!" he hissed back. Matt snarled and began listing the things he had gone over in his head.

"Oh yeah?!" Tai cried after Matt finished, "Well who wanted to rest in the cave in the first place, huh? Tell me that, **Matt**. Come on, tell me!" He shrieked. That was the last straw for the blonde.

He lashed out at Tai and surprisingly, actually managed to kick him despite the magical restraints. A shocked and angry screech ripped out of the demon's throat, but both boys were too busy to take notice. They did what the could to hurt each other, and after a minute or so, actually twisted out of their 'bonds' and landed on the floor. The other Digidestined cried out to be saved, but once again, the boys' focus was on each other, and each other only. They pounced on each other, wild punches sometimes hitting something, sometimes not. They rolled across the stone floor, ignoring the rocks digging into their soft flesh, and the fight continued. Finally, the evil Digimon had enough.

Tai and Matt were back against the wall.

"My Gods, you-you beastly children!" the woman shouted, "I've never seen anyone act so violent towards their friend in my long life. You don't do this often, do you?" she questioned incredulously. From what she had heard, the Digidestined were perfect little angels. This was **not** what she was expecting.

"Actually," a boy with an orange T-Shirt began, "they do it all the time," he coughed. The demon stared again, then her eyes turned rock-hard. She grabbed Tai's arm roughly, and shook him.

"Now you listen, and you listen good," she snapped to the Holder of Courage, though everyone could tell she was speaking to Matt as well, "My name is Deemon. And that is a name you shouldn't forget. It will be the name of your killer. You see that forest over there?" she said, pointing to a large wood that had suddenly appeared in the desert, "That's where I live. That's where your friends are going to die. They will die at dawn tomorrow. I hope you figure out a way to put aside your quarrel in time to save them, because I'm always prompt. The second the last sliver of sun has left the horizon is when they will be killed. Good luck trying to save them, but I think you're doomed," then Deemon snatched up Matt's Digivice as well. He growled. She shook her head, "You won't be needing these, trust me. Well, good luck, I hope you make it!"

Then she let them slide to the floor. Both boys looked up at her, and that's just what she wanted them to do.

"Mystical GAZE!" Deemon declared another attack, and the two feel asleep at her feet. She smirked again, and then waved a wing over them. When the feathery appendage was removed, the remaining Digidestined could see no trace of either of them. Deemon laughed, and with a snap of magic, the remaining people in the cave disappeared. The desert sands began to blow in, and the only evidence that the whole battle occurred, a drop of blood from both Tai and Matt shed during their fight, was buried underneath.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Remember, 10 reviews so I can be happy when I get back!


	3. Dreaming In Metaphors

Miracles Happen in the Strangest Ways

Chapter 3: Dreaming in Metaphors

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.

Notes: I got back from a bad camp, and what do I see? 11 reviews, just waiting for me! I was so happy, I shouted "Oh Boy!" Then I danced around my house with joy. And now I'll end this craptacular rhyme. By asking you to do it a second time. (For those of you who don't understand, I'm asking for ten more reviews, so I have better self-esteem in my writing. I REALLY need it)

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Tai awoke with a terrible headache. He sat up, rubbing the sore appendage, wondering if anyone had gotten the number of the tank that hit him. Wincing slightly, he pushed himself up onto his knees, trying hard to ignore the slimy feel of the ground below him. Then, when the felt ready to face the bright light of the world, he peeked one eye open to survey his surroundings.

He suddenly wished he hadn't.

Stretched out before him was a burning wasteland. No trees, no rocks, no buildings, no…anything. It was all barren. All he could see was sand and fire ravaging the land. It was quite literally, Hell.

Tai was left gaping, staring wide-eyed at the horror before him. He had always said the Digital World was Hell, but this was the real thing! Burning, barren, hot, bad, Hell. Nothing else to it. He was horrified to say the least. Hundreds of thoughts raced through his mind:

_Where are the others?_

_Where am I?_

_How did I get here?_

_Where's Agumon?_

_What is this place?_

_What happened to me?_

_How will I get home?_

Can _I get home?_

_Who sent me here?_

_I want Matt._

The last one startled him. Since when would _he_ want MATT? That blonde was a stuck-up little jerk with a bad attitude, no point in calling him. And yet, that's who Tai wanted now. His friend, no matter which way you sliced it. Sure they had their fights, and hated each other's guts, but those were the messy details. That mad you miss the real picture. So, that's who he called for first.

"MATT!" he shouted, while thinking of his friend, the Lone Wolf, as if willing him to answer. He waited patiently for his friend to reply.

But Matt wasn't the one to answer.

Instead, a huge blonde wolf with ice-blue eyes trotted out of the sands, to a rock cliff above him that Tai hadn't noticed before. The wolf looked down at him for an eternal moment, then turned his head upward in a long, haunting howl. Tai was in awe of the beauty of it all. Then, the wolf dashed down the rock, dived into the sand, and disappeared. Tai blinked.

Suddenly, a long procession of the weirdest things Tai had ever seen together marched out of the sand. Led by the blonde wolf, there was a blonde girl with clouds coming out of her ears and pink skin. There was a mother carrying her baby (unseen to Tai) in a bundle of cloth, with fire in her chest, right where her heart would be. There was a giant floating brain, and there was a skittish black cat that jumped at the sight of its very shadow. Finally there was a pair of young angels, shining like the sun so he could not see their faces. They held hands and were silent as they passed by. All together, it was quite a weird sight.

And Tai felt compelled to join them.

He tried to sit up to join them, but found, to his surprise and confusion, that he had grown roots, and was unable to move. He struggled with them so he could catch up to the mixed-matched band, but the thick plants would not break. Eventually he gave up and settled back down on the ground to sadly watch the group disappear over the horizon. As they left his vision, he felt hot tears running down his face like flames. They trailed down his cheeks, and dropped to the ground. Tai was crying, the unbeatable, the first to Digivole to every level, the defeater of Etemon, Venommyotismon, Metalseadramon, Mechindramon, and many others, the leader of the DigiDestined. He was crying, like a lost child.

Nevermind the fact that he was one.

Then all of the sudden, he felt something shaking him. The roots disappeared, and the Keeper of Courage was thrown across the sand. Then, a loud voice boomed from the heavens, like that of God, screaming at him. It took him a moment to realize he recognised that voice.

It was Matt.

"Wake UP! Come on you idiot, don't die on me now! Come ON Tai! You can't DO this to me, PLEASE don't die! WAKE UP!" and one final jerk rocked the area. Then, all was still. All of the sudden, it began to rain, and Tai had one fleeting thought.

_Matt is crying_.

And with that, Tai's eyes snapped open.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

I know it's not much, but writer's block will do that to you. I need inspiration, badly. That, and a Beta Reader, anyone interested? Oh, and here's a little challenge for ya: Where am I getting my chapter titles? The correct answer gets a big prize (If I can think of one). Good luck!


	4. Don't Cry

Miracles Happen in the Strangest Ways

Chapter 4: Fast Changes

Disclaimer: standard disclaimers apply

Notes: And Kodachrome gets the prize! *applause* YAY! ^_^! As a prize, you get…uh…OH YEAH! You get to request a fic! But PLEASE keep it simple; I have a lot of stuff on my shoulders at the moment. Preferably a one-shot. If you want it can be a continuation of another fic, this one, or another story altogether. So just e-mail me at CandyCaitie@hotmail.com with what you want, m'kay? Oh, and it probably won't be finished until I end my other fic, Dark Chocolate. But that's almost done so you probably won't have to wait long. Probably.

As for the rest of you, thank you to all who reviewed.

Ice Demon: I'm working on it!

Kitty-Chan: thank you very much for the offer, but QWB did offer first.

Quantum Weather Butterfly: Thank you for Beta'ing, I REEEEAALLLYY needed it.

Yagamigirl: Sank you very much, I'm working on it.

Chibigwgirl: Again, thank you, I'm getting **somewhere**, at least I think so.

Eriya: Yes you did review before, and for that, thank you!

nEo-cHaN: I'm trying!

I think that's everyone who reviewed last chapter. And as for everyone else who reviewed before, THANK YOU! Oh, and I'm SOOOO sorry it took me so long to get this out, but I had the worst case of Writer's Block and no inspiration. As a note, I'd like to say that I am still on the Writer's Block, so this is going to REALLY suck. Now I'd better get to work on this chapter. Oh, and would you guys mind if I got another 10 reviews? It'd mean a lot to me.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Groaning, Matt slowly returned to the land of the living. He felt like his head was going to split in two if he moved just a bit, and had a feeling that he had a few more injuries than a headache. Ooh, scratch that. It was more like a migraine the size of Tokyo. He moaned again, then slowly tried to open his eyes. Bad move.

"AH!" He screamed the moment his eyes had opened even the slightest bit. The sun was shining merrily away up above him, oblivious to the fact that its rays were currently burning a hole through the young DigiDestin's skull. Its powerful rays were blasting down through the clouds as if aimed directly for him. He quickly squeezed shut his eyes, and tried his best to calm down his mind in the midst of the pain haze. Ooh, he was going to feel that one tomorrow.

Eventually, he gathered enough of his wits to form a crude plan: Try to get up. If that failed, lay there until it could be accomplished. If it succeeded, get out of the sun and find shade. Okay, that was the plan, now to go through with it. He slowly lifted his arm. Hmm, no pain. Guess he wasn't hurt there. Now for the next arm. That was fine too. Finally he tried to roll over. Unfortunately, his head disagreed with this action completely, and expressed its opinion quite clearly. Hissing in pain, Matt slowly sank back down onto the ground. Well, at least nothing else was seriously damaged to his knowledge. Then again, he probably just didn't notice it. The moment he saw the wounds, his body would probably be singing in pain. That's just how he was. So, he decided to lay back down until he felt strong enough to get up.

Some time passed, how long, Matt didn't have a clue, and he finally felt strong enough to stand. He reached his arms down to push off of the ground, and bit-by-bit he rose from his resting place on the ground. When he knew that he was safely in a sitting position, he risked a peek out of one eye. To his surprise, he found that it had gotten much darker. In fact, whereas the Sun had been glowing overhead when he had last opened his eyes, now it was just disappearing beyond the horizon. It painted the grass of the field he was in with deep purples, bright reds, soft pinks, and golden yellows. The sky was a mix of similar colours, with a touch of Royal Blue around the edges.

It took Matt's breath away.

Finally, once the sun had fully disappeared, he looked around. Although he was currently in a field, there seemed to be a forest behind him, some ways off. Although a little confused as to what he was doing in a field with a forest nearby when he had been in a desert the last time he had been conscious, he never-the-less decided that the forest would be the best place to go. After all, it was only by some miracle that he hadn't been eaten by some wandering Digimon while he was out, and he felt like an awfully big target out here in the open. So he started off for the woods to see what was there.

At first, it seemed like a normal forest. Trees, moss, rocks, more trees, more rocks, bushes, stream, more trees, fungi, leaves, and did he mention trees? The normal everyday forest, from the looks of things. But as he continued on, Matt noticed one thing. There were no Digimon around. The woods were completely silent. Nothing, not even the wind made noise. The effect was quite unnerving.

As Matt plodded on in complete quiet, he gradually grew more nervous. He began turning every which way as he continued his trek. Nothing could be heard, and yet, he was sure he was being followed. At one point he was positive he had seen a shadowed figure with glowing eyes between the trunks all around. And yet, the moment he had seen it, it was gone. He chewed on his lip a bit, and carried on. Then he came to a small clearing and gasped.

~To Be Continued~

~…Nah, I ain't that mean. So, onward!~

There, laying in a pool of blood lay Tai. His clothing was soaked crimson, and his hair was all messed up. His skin was very, very pale.

And he wasn't moving.

Matt dashed across the clearing, his fret about being followed completely forgotten. All that mattered right now was the boy in front of him. He snatched the boy up in his arms, completely ignoring the blood drenching his outfit. He checked Tai's front first for injuries or wounds. When he found none he flipped Tai over. To his shock, there were no wounds there either. There was nothing wrong with the Child of Courage at all. Thoroughly confused, Matt began to shake the brunette to rouse him. After all, he was laying in the blood, he had to have a reason. And yet, after nearly three minutes of shaking, something became apparent to him.

Tai wouldn't wake up.

The stupid boy refused to get up, no matter how hard Matt tried. And he tried hard. First, with shaking. Then with tickling. And then, with slapping. Finally, Matt gave up all hope of remaining undetected and began screaming as loud as he could in Tai's ear. Even that didn't work.

"Come on Tai! Wake UP! Come ON, you idiot! This isn't funny! Tai!" he screamed, hoping to reach the boy, wherever his mind was. However, that plan failed, and soon, he broke down crying.

"Tai, please, I'm begging you. Wake up… Please…" He sobbed, his tears raining down on the boy in his arms. And then, with a broken cry, Matt scooped up the prone form and held it close, crying into his hair. That was the way they remained for some time. Then, just as the sun was beginning to rise in the East, Tai stirred. Matt looked up with his puffy red eyes in shock as his companion began to thrash on the ground. Then with a jolt, Tai woke up screaming.

"MATT!"

~To Be Continued. For Real This Time~

 Okay, I know that sucked, I know this chapter was short, and I know you're going to kill me for taking so long. But hey, High School and Writer's Block mixed together make for very crappy writing…stuff. Yah. Anyways, I hope I get the next part out soon. Oh and I'm not too sure about this Chapter's Title, I kinda lost my Seal CD. Ah, oh well. Later!


	5. Fast Changes

Disclaimer: Duh.  
  
Notes: I am soooooooo sorry it took me so long to get this out. It's just that, I don't have ANY inspiration whatsoever. Man, I have really got to get to work. Please forgive me! Pwese? Oh, and thank you to all who reviewed.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
"MATT!"  
  
The moment Tai awoke, he began to struggle so hard that Matt had trouble hanging on to him. The blonde tried to shout out to Tai over the other boy's screaming, but nothing worked.  
  
"No, Matt, don't go! Don't leave me alone here!" He shouted, over and over. Matt, finally getting sick of hanging on to the squirming teen, just dropped him. The jolt was enough to shock Tai out of his, well, shock.  
  
"I'm right here, you idiot!" Matt snapped, "And I haven't gone anywhere. So stop screaming, or you're going to bring the entire Digital world over to us. And I'm sure some of them are hungry," then Matt turned and walked back the way he came. Tai stared after him for a moment, then scrambled to his feet.  
  
"Hey, wait!" he shouted, dashing after Matt's retreating back, "Matt, wait up!" When he finally caught up, he turned towards his companion.  
  
"Matt, where are we? And where are the others?" he asked quietly. Matt stiffened and stopped. Tai frowned.  
  
"I don't know," Matt whispered. Tai noticed how ridged he looked. He was obviously worrying about TK again. Tai rested his hand on the taller boy's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, it's okay man. I'm worried about Kari too. But we'll find them," He gave Matt's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "We always do."  
  
"But what's if." he began, but then stopped short. He glared at Tai, "Don't touch me," he hissed, then started walking again. Tai stared at him.  
  
"Well sorry!" he shouted, "I didn't mean to hurt your precious pride! Do you want me to kiss it better?"  
  
To Tai's absolute surprise, Matt froze mid-step and turned, fire raging in his eyes. The Keeper of Courage faltered under that fiery gaze.  
  
"Leave me alone, Tai," he hissed. Then, without warning, he turned and disappeared into the trees. Tai gaped at the spot he had just been in. What had that been about? Right about then, Tai would have given anything to know what Matt had been thinking. But when he realized that he was being left behind, he dashed after the only person he knew was left.  
  
"Hey, Matt! Come back here! I'm not done with you yet!" Tai screamed, but it was no use. Matt was gone.  
  
"Don't leave me," Tai whispered.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Matt stomped through the woods, very pissed off at the brunette. He whacked bushed, branches, and other vegetation out of his way as he continued on his warpath. In truth, he was surprised that no Digimon had attacked him yet, with all the noise he was making. Then again, he was so pissed off, that maybe they were afraid that he'd eat them.  
  
Then, all of the sudden, a scream tore through the peaceful forest. Matt's head shot up.  
  
"That sounded like Tai!"  
  
And with that, Matt ran back the way he came. That's when he rushed into the clearing he had left Tai in. The sigh that met him made his blood turn cold.  
  
Holding Tai up to a tree by his neck was a Digimon that looked like a black ninja. The Ninja-like Digimon had a star-shaped blade pressing into Tai's neck where he wasn't strangling him. Tai was trying to pry the Ninja's hand off of his neck to get some air, but nothing seemed to be working. His skin was already tinged blue.  
  
"Let go of him!" Mat screamed, running forward. With a shout, he rammed into the Ninja's side. The Ninja, surprised, dropped both Tai and his throwing star, and turned to his attacker. Matt tried punching at the Digimon, but without the element of surprise, he couldn't overpower the Ninja Digimon. Soon, the ninja had him pinned, with a dagger to his neck. Matt closed his eyes in anticipation of the end.  
  
But to his immense surprise, instead of slicing his throat open, the Ninja shouted in surprise and dropped his dagger, rolling off of his prey. When Matt looked up, he saw that the Ninja's own throwing star was lodged in his arm, right above his elbow. Tai stood right behind him.  
  
"Leave us alone," He panted. The Ninja stared at them both for a moment. Then to both boys' shock, he gave them a sort of appraising look. Then, with a bow, he disappeared.  
  
"What was that all about?" Tai asked, finally getting his breath back, "I mean, one minute, I'm standing here, minding my own business, when he attacks me out of no where. And then, when he has full capabilities to kill us both, he just leaves. I don't get it!"  
  
"I'm not sure. But what I do know is that he was following me earlier," He looked up at the trees around him, "aside from that, I'm just as confused as you."  
  
"Hey, Matt?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Well," Tai began, "You know that another Digimon could attack us again at any time. Plus, it will be easier and faster to find the others with two people. So what do you say?" He asked, holding out a hand, "Truce?"  
  
Matt paused, staring at the offered appendage.  
  
"Yeah," He said, taking Tai's hand into his own, "Truce."  
  
"Well then," Tai grinned, "let's go get the others!"  
  
And the two friends took off to search the woods.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
I'm so sorry it's so short. I'll try better next time! 


	6. Making Friends

Disclaimer: Let's use our brains for a moment. Do you really think I could possibly own Digimon? I didn't think so.  
  
I'm ALIVE!!!! I am soooooooooooooo sorry I haven't been updating, but I really couldn't think of anything. Then, when I did, I realized that I didn't have anything to write it in but NotePad, which kinda sucks. But hey, now I've got something, and I'm gonna damn well try to get this done. One word of warning, the thing I'm using doesn't have spellcheck so I'm sorry for grammar mistakes. Wish me luck!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora awoke with a start. Remembering the events of the previous(?) day, she looked wildly around her for her friends. She gave a small sigh of relief when she saw them lying around her on the stone floor. They all looked okay, aside from being unconscious. Their digimon, however, were nowhere to be seen. Frowning slightly at that little note, she turned her attention to the cell they were in.  
  
For it was definitely a cell. The walls were made of rough stone that was slightly moist, though not as bad as it could have been. There was a small barred window on the back wall, and the front wall was nothing BUT bars. As a matter of fact, Sora had no idea how their captor had actually managed to get them in there without a door. That's when her eyes met those of the digimon waiting outside the cell.  
  
It was Deemon.  
  
And judging by the way the sunlight coming from the window was moving across the floor, it was dawn.  
  
"You know," Deemon began from her point beyond the cell, "Neither of your friends made it here on time. In fact, one of them wasn't even *conscious* before now. According to one of my men, he woke up just a while ago. That technically means that they were too late."  
  
Sora paled. She didn't like where this conversation was going. Inwardly she prayed that someone else would wake up, just to be there with her.  
  
"However."  
  
"The boys actually managed to wound the one I sent after them. He happened to be a champion level too. He tells me that they did quite well, all things considered, and I'm partial to agree," Deemon moved forward. She gave the bars a little flick of her claw, and they suddenly disappeared.  
  
"I said I would kill you at dawn, but I never said which day. And because of that, I will let you all live for now," She turned and started walking away, "You may walk about my home as you see fit," she called over her shoulder, "You can't get out, so it really doesn't matter. You will find your digimon in the next cell over," she had reached the door at the end of the room. Suddenly she turned back, her red eyes glowing.  
  
"You have three days to live."  
  
Then she was gone, leaving Sora alone and shaking on the cold stone floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Matt! Slow down!" Tai shouted to the blonde boy ahead of him, "We've been walking all day, can't we take a break?" Tai, although he normally was the one that pushed people on, did need a break every now and then, and he was pretty sure Matt would be tired too. So why couldn't they stop?  
  
"No you idiot! Of course we can't stop!" Matt hissed back at Tai, "That digimon said that she'd kill them at dawn, and look at the sky moron! The sun has already risen. We can't waste anymore time, when the others might already be-"  
  
He couldn't finish his sentence. He just couldn't think like that, the others were still alive. They *had* to be!  
  
Tai knew what he was thinking, and inwardly that was what he was afraid of too.  
  
Suddenly, as they came to another clearing in the woods, they found a small lump of pastel green fur lying on the ground. They glanced at each other, then ran forward to see what it was. To their surprise, it was a small rabbit-like digimon. It didn't look to be hurt, but neither could be sure. After all, not all wounds were physical.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Tai whispered to Matt. Both were rather reluctant to wake it, in case it turned out to be dangerous.  
  
"I don't know," Matt whispered back, "It kinda looks like a green Gazemon, only not so mean-looking."  
  
The digimon, still unconscious, moaned slightly. It had sharp teeth, but nothing too vicious. The long claws on its hands gave half-hearted waves at some invisible enemy. Its back legs had no real claws on them, but they still looked like they could give some pretty hard kicks. It's long ears ended in a set of three spikes, and one was pierced. It's long tail swung in lazy circles, occasionally cutting the ground with the spines that went from the tip of it's tail to the top of it's head where it ended in one long horn. It had black Egyptian-styled markings around its eyes, and a strange eye symbol on both of its shoulders. Aside from that, and the white patch on its chest and stomach, its fur was pastel green.  
  
"I think that we should help it."  
  
"Me too."  
  
So the boys picked it up. After a quick debate, they decided that Matt would carry it first, then Tai. That settled, the headed deeper into the woods, looking for some sign of Deemon's lair.  
  
Ten minutes later, just as Tai was taking it, the digimon woke up.  
  
Its eyes snapped open, revealing that one was a crystal clear blue, the other was a deep violet. It looked around wildly, trying to figure out where it was, then noticed the boys.  
  
It screamed.  
  
Tai was so surprised he dropped it in shock. It twisted in midair, and landed on all fours a small distance from the boys. It started to growl, it's fur standing on end, and it spat out, "Who are *you*?"  
  
The boys were both so bewildered that they couldn't answer. The digimon, who could now be identified as male if you went by voice, continued to growl, repeating its question a bit louder. Finally Tai found the voice to answer.  
  
"Well, my name is Tai, and this is Matt," He pointed to the boy beside him who was about as tense as the digimon, "We found you in a clearing back there in the woods. You were out cold, so we figured we should take you along with us in case something was out there that would want to hurt you," He explained soothingly, trying to calm down everyone, "We're actually looking for our friends, who were captured be Deemon, and we're trying to save them. We're looking for Deemon's lair, so if you would happen to know- "  
  
"You're looking for *Deemon*?!" the digimon interrupted, "But that's like suicide! Are you crazy?! Who cares if she's got your whole *family*, you do *not* go anywhere *near* her! She's a psycho bitch on PMS, and that's just a *good* day! You shouldn't go *looking* for her! Un Uh, no way, not ever! You're crazy for even *thinking* it!"  
  
Tai, a bit taken aback by the digimon's reaction, never the less tried to reason with it.  
  
"But she has our friends *and* our digimon. We can't just let her kill them! No matter how strong she is, we've faced worse and come out alive. We *have* to do this."  
  
The digimon stared at him in wonder for a few seconds, then his shoulders slumped, and he nodded.  
  
"Okay. I know where she lives and I can take you too her. But *only* to the front door," he stated clearly, glaring at both of them, "There is no *way* I'm actually going in."  
  
Tai nodded and, after a moment of hesitation, Matt did too.  
  
"Alrighty, if that's all settled," It held out a clawed hand and smiled.  
  
"I'm Lesamon"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	7. Eh, I forget

Guess what! Today's my Birthday! So here's my birthday present to you. YAY! Sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy.  
  
***********************  
  
It was a day later when the three adventurers reached the canyon.  
  
The past day had been long and tedious, full of long periods of walking, and very little rest. They were still going through the woods so they often had to run away from the other digimon living there because Lesamon was only a rookie, and still rather weak from whatever had attacked him. Tai tried asking him what had happened, but Lesamon either ignored him or said he didn't remember.  
  
Mostly the journey was spent in silence because Lesamon didn't seem very talkative and Matt and Tai couldn't say a word to each other without starting another argument. Often Lesamon had to break them up using a strange attack called Hypnotic Gaze, where the eye symbols on his shoulders would start glowing, then rise up and hypnotize the boys until they stopped fighting. Then, when the attack was over, the boys glowered for a few minutes before starting off again.  
  
When they reached the canyon all of them were left gaping, even Lesamon. It was a steep gorge with walls that seemed to be made of a strange black stone that shined red when the light hit it a certain way. It was almost as deep as a skyscraper and the bottom was nothing but jagged rocks with a miniscule stream running between them. A few minutes walk down the way was a rickety old bridge. Across the canyon on a high hill with black clouds circling it stood Deemon's Tower. All in all it made a very imposing sight.  
  
"...I believe I speak for all of us when I say CRAP!" Tai finally squeaked out.  
  
"For once, we agree."  
  
"No kidding. Last time I was here it wasn't nearly as creepy. Since when did she remodel?" Lesamon muttered. Both Digidestined turned to stare at their companion.  
  
"Come again?" Tai asked, "You mean to say that you KNEW Deemon? As in personally?"  
  
Lesamon winced and began fidgeting. "Maybe..." he mumbled, looking everywhere but into the eyes of the boys. Matt grabbed him by the ruff of fur around his neck and raised him up.  
  
"Maybe, eh? Care to elaborate?"  
  
"Well...um...ya see..." Tai walked up next to Matt as he gave Lesamon a bit of a shake.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Enough already!" the green rabbit-like creature shrieked. He slumped over in Matt's grip. Matt glared but dropped him. Lesamon growled at them both, but continued.  
  
"Deemon is...well, she's kinda, almost, nearly...my sister." Lesamon whispered. Tai started to shout something but Matt covered his mouth with his hand. Lesamon gave him a grateful look, then continued.  
  
"Well, you see, Deemon is actually only a Champion level digimon. Not too long ago she was a rookie like me. She and I both were born nearby each other, so we kind of assumed we were related. I mean, we looked like each other and everything! It was kinda obvious.  
  
Well, when we were little we decided to go adventuring, like heroes do in all those stories you hear. We did eventually find this really weird tree digimon. He told us about where we could find adventures, and what kind. He told us that we should attack humans, because humans are evil and no one likes them. He also said if we managed to destroy one, we would become the strongest digimon in the world! I didn't like the sound of it, but my sister thought it sounded like the coolest thing in the world. So we went to find some humans.  
  
We eventually did. There was this little kid. He had a really funny hat and a Patamon with him. I told my sister that he didn't look so evil. I mean, come on! The Patamon doesn't think so! But my sis wanted to be strong. She said the human might have brainwashed the Patamon somehow, and that by destroying him we would save it. I didn't like it, but we snuck up on him anyways. We were about to attack him when he suddenly ran off somewhere and left the Patamon behind.  
  
That's when the Patamon turned to us and told us he had seen us coming. He said he would defend this TK with his life if he had to. I thought that was a sure sign that the Patamon wasn't brainwashed, so I decided we should go. But she really wanted to be powerful, so my sis pounced on the Patamon. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen. It was also the first fight she had ever got in and I could see that the Patamon was a hardened warrior. So, needless to say, my sis didn't come out the victor. We left right before that kid came back, me pretty much carrying her because she was too hurt to walk.  
  
And after that day, she was never the same. She was constantly fighting with other digimon, some even stronger then her. She really wanted to be as powerful as the tree promised. But she needed to be stronger to kill a human. So she fought ad trained, sometimes even with me, though I didn't like it. Then one day she just...changed. She digivolved into the Deemon that you saw the other day. I was scared of her, but she was my sis, so I stayed by her side. Until the day when she caught eight children and their digimon."  
  
"The day she attacked us," Tai interrupted.  
  
Lesamon nodded, "Yes, the day she attacked you. But, when she saw you two fighting, it really upset her. That's because she always hated it when the two of us fought, and seeing you like that really got to her. So I guess she wanted to give you a chance to work it out before she kills you."  
  
"Oh, how sweet," Matt muttered under his breath.  
  
"I was there watching in the corner, but when I heard everything she said, and saw everything she did, I couldn't take it anymore. I tried to talk her out of it, but she wouldn't listen. Finally she got so fed up that she attacked me. The next thing I knew I was waking up in the arms of some strange creature," Lesamon concluded.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Well, I was just waking up and you looked really weird at the time!" He defended.  
  
Mat sighed. Well, this changed things.  
  
"Well, whatever. Look, we're running out of time. For all we know, it could already be too..." He couldn't bring himself to complete the sentence. He bit down on his lip, trying to hold back the tears but sobs still shook his body. Tai noticed this, and sighed. He walked over to Matt's side and slowly wrapped his arms around him.  
  
"Don't worry Matt, they're alright, I just know it!" He comforted his sobbing friend.  
  
"How do you know?" Matt whispered. He slowly sank to his knees and Tai followed him. Lesamon stood off to the side. He felt uncomfortable in the situation and decided to just keep an eye out for enemies.  
  
"Because I know I'd know if they were gone. We would have felt something Matt, I'm sure of it. But we've got to hurry if we want to save them, okay?"  
  
Matt looked into Tai's warm brown eyes. He seemed to be searching for something. Finally, he seemed to find it. He smiled, then nodded.  
  
Suddenly, Matt blushed and shot out of Tai's arms. He hastily wiped away his tears, then turned to his companions.  
  
"Come on, we don't have time to waste."  
  
Tai nodded and the three started towards the bridge at the other end of the canyon. 


	8. HI EVERYBODY!

YAY!

...

"Well, well, well... What have we here? It seems that brat of a brother of mine has decided to backstab me. I certainly didn't see THAT coming," a chuckle in the darkness, "Well, that's just fine. I gave him a chance but now it seems like I'll have to eliminate him anyways. Pity. He was always good for a laugh."  
  
A door opened in the far wall, and light spilled into the room. Deemon, still hidden in the shadows, glared at the light, then turned to see who disturbed her. Her Ninjamon bowed, then stepped forward.  
  
"Ah, Ninjamon. How can I help you today?"  
  
"Mistress, if I may speak freely?"  
  
"You may."  
  
The Ninjamon took a deep breath, "Why haven't you killed the children yet? Why are you trying to kill them at all? What have they done to you? What crime have they committed?"  
  
Deemon smiled, "One at a time, my faithful servant, one at a time. You see, I haven't killed the children I've got yet, because it's a challenge. Those boys were horrible to each other and therefore to their friends. Did you know they actually managed to escape my magic bonds, only to ignore their friends and fight each other? Little brats, the both of them. Almost like-" She cut off. Ninjamon narrowed his eyes in concern, but said nothing. He knew who she was thinking of. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "Besides, I need the others for bait. If I kill all of them, I will become super powerful. That is why I want them dead. Also, they are evil creatures, those humans. I'll be saving all of Digimon kind by destroying them. But if those boys show up here and somehow find out that I've killed the others before I manage to catch them, they'll escape and that's just more effort."  
  
Ninjamon nodded, and bowed, "Thank you for explaining, mistress. Now, if I may leave? The small blonde boy wishes to learn Kung Fu."  
  
Deemon blinked, then nodded. As soon as her servant left the room and shut the door, she burst out laughing.

...

"Are we there yet?"  
  
"For the last time, NO Tai!"  
  
Lesamon sighed. They were at it again. He thought that maybe after that little episode at the edge of the cliff they'd be easier to deal with. But no, it just got worse. And he really didn't want to try hypnotizing these boys in the middle of the rickety, rotted bridge over a canyon he'd rather not go falling into. But they were driving him nuts!  
  
"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" Lesamon finally snapped. The boys stopped talking, and tried to turn and stare at their small companion. A few seconds later it became apparent that this wasn't the smartest idea. After the bridge stopped shaking, Lesamon continued.  
  
"Look, fighting isn't getting us there any faster, so can we PLEASE just try to act our ages for a few seconds?"  
  
No one said anything. Finally Matt started walking again. Tai followed shortly after, and Lesamon sighed and followed too.  
  
They had reached the bridge the night before and because it was so dark, they decided to wait until morning to cross. That night wasn't so bad, but none of them got much sleep. A combination of fear of enemies, the feeling of time being wasted, and the cold, hard ground were factors in destroying their beauty sleep. Not to mention they each had to stand guard for a third of the night. So they were all pretty grouchy in the morning. That's when they got their first sight of the bridge.  
  
It was disgusting. The planks of wood that served at the bottom were rotten and bug infested, not to mention covered in a strange red stain none of them wanted to look too closely at. The ropes that held it together seemed to be made out of an assortment of things, from dead vines, to rotted rope, to what looked and felt strangely like hair. The poles on each side holding the 'ropes' were actually giant bones with bits of flesh still clinging. And then there was the length of it. This must have been the widest part of the canyon because none of them could make out the end. So, unhappily, they started across.  
  
It was now noon, judging by the placement of the sun, and all of them were starving, hot, and tired. But no one wanted to stop and rest on this horrible thing. Worse still was the fact that they still couldn't see the end. Lesamon was beginning to think he'd be trapped here forever, in a Hell where these boys never stopped fighting.  
  
Suddenly Matt shouted out, then disappeared. Both Tai and Lesamon called out his name and rushed forward.  
  
"MATT!" Tai screamed, thinking one of the wooden planks had broken and his friend had fallen. Then he tripped over something in his way.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
When Tai opened his eyes, he found himself gazing into a pair of blue eyes right in front of him. He blinked a few times, then realized it was Matt. And how close their lips were. And the compromising position he had landed in.  
  
"AH!" Both boys screamed, then leapt away from each other. That's when Tai noticed something.  
  
"Hey! We made it!"  
  
"Yeah, no duh."  
  
That's when they heard laughter to their right. Both turned and glared at Lesamon, who was rolling on the ground in hysterics.  
  
"Oh my GODS! The looks on your faces!" And then he couldn't speak anymore through the laughter.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Shut up!" Matt shouted, then he picked himself up off the ground.  
  
"Stupid rabbit," Tai muttered to himself. Then, to his surprise, he turned to find Matt standing in front of him, offering him a hand up. Tai smiled, and thanked him.  
  
"Come on Lesamon, we've got to hurry," Matt called over his shoulder to the green mass of fur behind him.  
  
And then they began to walk.

...

"How are you doing?"  
  
Sora looked up from her place by the window. Standing next to her was Izzy, smiling gently. She smiled back, then turned once more to the window.  
  
"It's been a day already, hasn't it?"  
  
"Actually, a day and a half to be precise," Izzy whispered.  
  
"Well, whatever. The point is that I've never seen even a hint of either Tai or Matt in that whole time. I thought...I thought they might have been closer then that. And I can't help but be scared. They may be hurt, or even..." She couldn't finish, "And what about us? We're going to be killed in less then two days! I'm so scared Izzy. I don't know what to think."  
  
Izzy sighed, "Come eat something Sora. You need to eat. Starving yourself won't help."  
  
"Alright, I'll be there in a moment."  
  
Izzy nodded, then turned around and walked out of the tower room.  
  
Sora sighed once more, "Where are you guys?" Then she turned away, and left the room as well.  
  
Outside, two boys fell out of the mist that shrouded the canyon from view.

...

YAY!


End file.
